August 20, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The August 20, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 20, 2018 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. This was the Raw after SummerSlam. Episode summary Sasha Banks, Bayley & Ember Moon vs The Riott Squad Despite adding Ember Moon to their ranks, the team of Sasha Banks & Bayleycame up short for the third consecutive week against The Riott Squad, though The Boss ‘n’ Hug Connection remains strong in the wake of the disappointment. In an often wild match, Bayley found herself isolated by The Riott Squad until she tagged in Sasha, bringing the bout down to The Boss and Ruby Riott. As interferences began to mount, Ember took herself out of the action when she blasted Liv Morgan with a suicide dive, and Bayley found herself waylaid by Sarah Logan at ringside. As the now solitary Sasha ascended to the top turnbuckle, Ruby targeted Banks’ taped-up hand to knock her off her perch and finished her off moments after with a pinpoint Riott Kick. Titus Worldwide vs AOP Titus Worldwide have had a rough go of it against AOP lately, and it hasn’t gotten any better despite a clandestine "strategy" session between Dana Brooke and Apollo Crews before the tag teams’ latest bout began. Granted, Crews put up a gritty, highly impressive performance against the former NXT Tag Team Champions, even using their aggression against them at certain moments. But Akam & Rezar would not be denied, and they decimated Crews with the Last Chapter — much to the concern of Dana at ringside, who all but cradled Crews on the outside as he nursed a tweaked wrist. Ronda Rousey attacked Stephanie McMahon during her Raw Women's Championship ceremony Last night at SummerSlam, Ronda Rousey savaged Alexa Bliss to win the Raw Women’s Championship, becoming the first woman to have ever held a title in both UFC and WWE. But if you ask Stephanie McMahon, the victory was as much hers as it was Ronda’s, which meant The Baddest Woman on the Planet’s coronation ceremony quickly turned into a victory lap for Stephanie, who claimed to have singlehandedly molded Rousey in her own image and turned her into a champion. The Baddest Woman on the Planet was quick to correct the commissioner, inviting the assembled Superstars onto the apron so she could give them proper credit for paving the way for her — from Natalya for serving as the division’s “cornerstone” to Sasha Banks and Bayley for tearing the house down at NXT TakeOver and helping spark the Evolution. Stephanie balked, claiming Rousey was being disingenuous and wouldn’t hesitate to break the arms of every Superstar on the apron. Ronda calmly countered by saying she would only break the arms of the deserving — a group Stephanie evidently belonged to. Rousey flipped the Commissioner over, locked her in the Armbar and sent her rolling out of the ring before posing with her title and the Superstars who made her reign possible in the first place. Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon named Baron Corbin the Acting General Manager of Raw With a full-time, fighting champion back in the fold, Kurt Angle is feeling pretty good about things, even going so far as to tell Paul Heyman he’ll give Brock Lesnar his Universal Title rematch more or less when he feels like it (for the record, Lesnar’s preference is at WWE Hell in a Cell). Unfortunately, Angle wasn’t at attentive as he maybe should have been with his new Raw Women’s Champion, and Stephanie McMahon wasn’t happy about it. Between allowing Baron Corbin to get beaten down by Bobby Lashley and failing to prevent Ronda Rousey from attacking Stephanie, Angle ended the show with the rest of Raw’s governing body firmly against him. And for the first time, those ever-present threats against Angle’s job were finally turned into action when Stephanie told Angle she was giving him a “vacation” to ostensibly recharge his batteries, promoting Corbin to Acting General Manager in the meantime. Results * Six-Women Tag Team Match: The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) defeated Sasha Banks, Bayley & Ember Moon * Tag Team Match: The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated Titus Worldwide (Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews) (w/ Dana Brooke) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes